masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Samantha Traynor
Specialist Samantha Traynor is the Comm Specialist aboard the Alliance Normandy SR-2 in 2186, serving in a similar role to that of Yeoman Kelly Chambers in 2185.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dnx9mFjPvnM Samantha is voiced by Alix Wilton Regan Dossier Her parents were originally from London, but they preferred the freedom of colony life. Samantha spent some time in England when she attended the University of Oxford. Samantha later reveals that she was visiting her parents on her birth planet, Horizon, when the Collectors attacked. Romance At some point, Shepard will receive an email from Traynor with the subject heading "Game Night," where she will ask to come see the Commander during her off-duty hours. After reading the email, it will be possible for Shepard to invite Traynor to her cabin. Traynor will marvel Shepard's quarters, noting that they're larger than some apartments she's seen, and how Shepard has her own shower. Shepard will have the option of letting Traynor use her shower. A short animation will show Traynor going into the bathroom, and exclaiming how she feels "a week of stress" washing off of her, followed by several comments insinuating that she is interested in Shepard as something more than a commanding officer. At this point, Shepard has the option of joining Traynor, or simply remaining seated at her coffee table. If you pursue the romance with Traynor before going to the Citadel to meet with Shepard's various crew and love interests, it will "lock in" Traynor as the love interest, precluding the romance conversations with other crew. If romanced, at some point near the endgame Traynor will mention to Shepard that she wants a house with a white picket fence, a dog, and two children. She soon dismisses this as a 'stupid joke' before Shepard tells her that it was a good idea. Traynor will then tell Shepard that she wasn't really joking, and that she wants these things with her, asking Shepard if she is taking notes. Afterward, Traynor will tell Shepard that she loves her. If Shepard receives the "Game Night" email but locks in a different romantic partner before inviting Traynor to the cabin, then a different cutscene plays: Traynor remarks on Shepard's posh facilities but does not take a shower. Instead she produces a chessboard and challenges Shepard to a game, which Traynor wins, telling Shepard that what works in real combat won't necessarily work in chess. She then offers a rematch, which Shepard accepts, and the scene fades out. A male Shepard will still receive the "Game Night" email. Traynor will get to the cabin and will note that she got up there just to play chess. After the match, if Shepard tries to woo her, she will excuse herself, hinting that the commander isn't "her type". She will also joke on how she can tell everyone that she not only beat Shepard at chess, but also crushed his heart. Trivia * To date, Samantha is the only openly lesbian character in the Mass Effect storyline. * Traynor seems to display some attraction towards EDI, at some points mentioning that she likes EDI's voice, even using it as an example when turning down a male Commander Shepard if a romance attempt was made. * She seems to have a fascination with playing games, especially chess. * Traynor's voice actress, Alix Wilton Regan, is noted for playing various roles in Dragon Age: Origins, most notable was the role of Ser Cauthrien. Also, she is noted to have voiced Mhairi and Ser Tamra in Dragon Age: Awakening, and various roles in Dragon Age II. References Category:Humans Category:Systems Alliance Category:Normandy